Target raisers are commonly used for raising and lowering targets simultaneously or turning them to face the shooter for a predetermined time period and then turning them 90.degree. so their edges are toward the shooter. Some are portable so as to be readily transportable from range to range. So far as I am aware, it has never been proposed to provide target raising mechanism for targets of the type which are designed to be knocked over when hit by a bullet so as to make it unnecessary for the shooter to go forward and manually raise the target each time it is hit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide automated mechanism for engaging and selectively raising those shooting range targets which have been knocked over by bullet impact so as to eliminate need for the shooter to go forward and manually raise them each time.